Emma Goodall
Emma Goodall is Megaforce Pink, the Pink Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Emma was taking photos of butterflies and insect life when she came upon Creepox at the edge of a forest. To her surprise, she was teleported to meet Gosei and asked to become the new Pink Ranger. Later Gia and Emma were turned into worse enemies by Beezara. Even at battle against Beezara, the two still fought each other. When Gia and Emma were reminded they were friends, they managed to break free from the spell. Then along with the other Rangers, they defeated Beezara. As a result, Emma gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord. In Harmony and Dizchord, it is revealed that she has a beautiful singing voice that she gets from her late mother, and when she sings, the song reminds her of her mother and then nature around her. With the help of Troy, she uses her singing to counteract Dizchord's attack. Later, she gains the power of Ultra Mode along with the other Rangers. At some point when she was trapped in the dream world, she showed her optimistic side telling the others trapped to never give up on their dreams. Even later, she befriends Rico the Robot, a robot created by Metal Alice that malfunctioned. Even after Rico's memories were erased by Metal Alice, Emma vowed to save him, which she did. Super Megaforce Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. When the Megazord is damaged in a fight against a monster who uses his staff to steal human's happiness, Emma uses unconventional methods to defeat this unusual monster. Personality Emma Goodall is totally in tune with nature, and always on the lookout to protect the environment. So when aliens start attacking her home planet, she takes it personally. She is very good friends with Gia.http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com She enjoys BMX bike riding and photography in the Harwood Forest. She also seems to love singing. Megaforce Pink - Ultra Megaforce Pink= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Phoenix Mechazord * Sky Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Pink= In Super Megaforce, Emma and the other Mega Rangers will gain the Super Mega Mode which allows them to morph into the past rangers that have preceded them. http://jetfusion.com/2013/04/gokaiger-suits-spotted-in-power-rangers-super-megaforce-filming.html ;Arsenal: *Legendary Morpher **Power Keys *Super Mega Blaster http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-super-megaforce-double-battle-action-figures/ *Super Mega Saber http://scontent-b-sjc.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash4/q71/999448_616159305108284_1962218230_n.jpg ;Zords: * Super Mega Sub Zord }} Category:Megaforce Category:Pink Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Notes *Like Kimberly Ann Hart, Emma is a singer. She and Kimberly are also direct and like to get things done. The two of them also had a firebird zord during their time as rangers. Emma and Kimberly are also best friends with the yellow rangers on their teams. *She is the first Pink Ranger since Cassie Chan to have more than one Sentai counterpart. *She is the first Pink Ranger with a Phoenix motiff. *She is the second Pink Ranger to have a Submarine themed zord. The first would be Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger. *Emma and Troy Burrows share the same element, Sky. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Pink Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger